Building model structures from common materials such a cardboard or cloth is an educational and entertaining activity. Prior clips have been devised for connecting cardboard and the like to build model structures. Sometimes it is useful to integrate cloth into a model structure. Prior clips are not well adapted to engage cardboard and cloth. What is needed is a construction clip that will securely connect with a variety of materials such as corrugated cardboard, rigid card stock and cloth.